Ghostly occurrences
by SilverHades
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Arrivals: Jeremy Fitzgerald is an 18 year old lodger, living with his younger brother at a boarding house. He's searching for a job when he finds out about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is requiring a security guard. Will Jeremy have what it takes to gain enough money and survive all 5 nights?
1. Chapter 1

_A few weeks later..._

Well, now I've officially moved out of home. They had to take it down board by board after all the...murders which happened there. Jesus, my parents are crazy.

Now I'm officially a lodger after my parents went to jail. I'm at some boarding house in the middle of

Philadelphia. The owner is nice, and I have few different friends in the building.

But still, I could only bring that much I had from my house. That means I need a job.

I walked down the side path and headed towards my boarding house. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a poster stamped on the side of a wall.

I looked at the poster's main heading: **Help wanted!**

"Huh...maybe this could be a good job." I muttered to myself. I looked at the rest of ad.

_Grand re-opening!_

_Vintage pizzeria given new life!_

_Come to be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's pizza!_

_What could go wrong?_

_$100.50 a week!_

_To apply call:_

_1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

"A job at a pizzeria?" I opened my backpack and pulled out my phone. "1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR, eh?" I dialled the number and waited for an answer.

After about a minute, someone picked up from the other side.

"H-hello?" A voice said. "U-uh, hi. I saw your ad about working at your pizzeria. Um, it just didn't say what the job was. Do you mind if you could specify the job?" I responded.

"The job? Well, to be exact, you will be a security guard on the night shift at the pizzeria. You arrive at 12:00, and finish at 6:00. It'll be for 5 days a week. You have to watch the animatronics through cameras and make sure that nothing bad happens. Besides that, it's a pretty decent and safe job." The person responded.

I thought for a minute. _6 hours through the night, 5 days a week? I spend most of that time sleeping. Would that be good for me? But it's the only job I'm really qualified for..._

I turned to the phone. "Oh, okay..yeah, sorry, I'll pass on that one..." I responded. "Really? Well, it's your choice, so okay. But feel free to always call back if you have a change of mind, we will always have this spare spot."

The phone hung up. I sighed. I'm not sure if I will get a good job, and I might not earn enough money to continue living as a lodger.

I continued my walk down the street. I turned and walked down the pathway to the house.

I grabbed the keys the owner gave me and put them in the door. I unlocked the door and opened it with a loud creak, letting everyone know that I was here.

"Ah, Jeremy, you're back!" A voice rang out. It was Mike, the owner of the house. I don't know much about him, but he seems pretty...paranoid about things sometimes. Something about his last job, but is don't know the details.

"Hi, Mr. Schmidt." I replied.

"Jeremy, how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Mike." He replied, coming into view.

"How's Koby?" I asked, changing the subject.

Mike smiled. "Well, he's playing on that iPad of his. He loves technology." He responded.

I looked at Mike for a second, then remembered something. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked.

"It's my day off." Mike replied.

I smiled slightly. "So, where is Koby?" I asked Mike.

"He's in your room." He responded.

I turned to the stairs. "Alright. See ya later." I said, slowly waking towards up the stairs, towards my room.

I opened the door, only to be jumped on by Koby. He hugged me hard. "Big brother, your back!" He said, excited.

Koby was my younger brother, aged 10. It was hard for me to take care of him, especially since I'm not an adult. We both moved in here after my house was taken down.

"Easy, kid." I said, ushering him to get off. He let go of me, giving me space.

I kneeled down to him and took off my backpack. "Unfortunately kid, I didn't find any job today. Not really qualified for any. But with the money I have, I bought you a little present." I pulled out an iPhone.

Koby instantly jumped in joy. "Oh, you didn't!" He shouted excitedly. I gave him the phone. "Not only do you have another electronic toy, but we can talk via phone calls when needed." I added.

He turned to me and hugged me again. "Thank you, big brother!" He said again. He let ago and looked at me, suddenly serious. "You lied to me. There is a job you found, isn't there?" He said quietly.

_Jesus, this kid is incredibly surprising. How the hell did he know?_ I thought. "You're right." I replied, head down. "I was qualified, I just didn't like the idea of the job, so I didn't take it."

"What was the job?"

I looked at Koby. "It's a security guard at night. 12:00 PM to 6:00 AM, 5 days a week. I just felt that I wouldn't be a good security guard." I responded.

"You should've taken it." Koby replied, looking at me.

I knelt down next to Koby. "Koby, I'm only 18, and taking care of a 10 year old boy like you is hard. Are you sure you want me to take this job?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to see you become a bigger brother than you are now." Koby responded.

I stood up, and thought for a second.

"Alright."

Koby jumped with excitement, back to his usual self.

"Really? Oh, thank you, big brother! Now we won't have to worry about money!" He said, excitedly.

I looked at him. "Well, we still have most of the money our parents had." I added. "And it'll be growing slowly.

I picked up my phone. "I'll call them now." I said, dialling '1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR' again.

Koby smiled excitedly, as the person picked up the call. "H-hello?" The voice said again, stuttering.

"Hi, it's me again, I thought about it, and I've decided I want the job." I said.

"Great! You're hired!" The voice said suddenly.

I was visually taken aback by the sudden response. Hired? That fast? Koby looked at me with a "_what's happening_?" look.

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Yep! Not much is needed to be night guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria!" The voice responded. "In fact, it's only 7:00 now, how about you come down as soon as you can, and I can show you around."

"Sure, that seems fine." I responded.

"Alright, see ya when you get here!" The voice said. "Also, just ask for Mr. fazbear when you get here, because that's me."

"Alright, bye." I said, hanging up.

Koby looked at me. "What happened?" He asked.

"I'm hired. In fact, I'll go down as soon as possible to the pizzeria for him to show me around." I responded. "And because of that, you need to go to bed a bit early, as I'll be leaving before your normal bedtime."

Koby instantly rushed to the bathroom. "I'll brush my teeth, big brother. You get ready to go." He said.

I turned and started getting my backpack ready. _Wow, for a 10 year old, Koby is incredibly mature._ I thought.

Koby came back a minute later and I put him to bed. I walked out of my room and down the stairs, only to see Mike standing there. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I got a job. I'm starting tonight, actually." I responded.

Mike smiled slightly. "And what's the job?" He asked again.

"It's being a night guard at a pizzeria, I think it's called Freddy Fazbear's pizza." I answered.

Suddenly, Mike seemed to freeze. I looked at Mike, confused. "Mike?" I asked.

Mike stood there for a second, frozen and obviously gathering his thoughts. He snapped out of it and looked at me. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He responded. "Just be careful." He said, and opened the door for me. I walked out and waved goodbye to him, and he closed the door behind me.

I walked down the side path, wondering of what happened. This was the first time Mike seemed to freeze like that, in absolute fear.

I pulled out my keys and unlocked my car. It was hard for me to learn to drive so fast, as I didn't have my parent's help. But, I eventually learned and can drive properly now.

I got in and started the car. It started up and I started to drive off. I turned on my headlights and headed towards the pizzeria.

When I got there, I saw that there were still children and parents there. I got out of my car and walked to the front door.

A staff member asked of who I was, and I said I was the new night guard and that I was looking for Mr. Fazbear. The staff member went off and came back 5 minutes later. "Mr. Fazbear is in there waiting for you." He said, and unlocked the door for me. I walked in through the main door and behind all the parents and children, who were eating and watching the three animatronics.

That's when I noticed it.

All the three animatronics were staring at me. Their eyes met mine as I walked by. The look was a sort of...confused look. As if they haven't seen someone my age here before. Well, at least that's what the chicken and bunny were like. The bear's look just...terrified me. Suddenly, something flashed in my eyes. Then it happened again. And again. I made out the words it's me and two demonic faces, but that was it.

I looked away and accidentally walked into Mr. Fazbear himself. "Oh! Sorry!" I said. "Uh, I'm your new security guard."

Mr. Fazbear smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you." He put out his hand and we shook hands. "I'll show you around." He said, pointing towards the animatronics. "These are the three main mascots. Toy Freddy Fazbear, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. I looked at the animatronics again. Mr. Fazbear then walked down a path towards a place called the **Kid's cove**. I followed.

"This is where the fourth animatronic is located. It's "Toy Foxy", but we prefer to call him "The Mangle". You'll see why." Mr. Fazbear said. I walked in, and saw some kids playing with parts of what seemed to be an animatronic. "It was first slightly destroyed by some kids, and it happened over and over again. So, we just got tired of fixing him, and made him a "Take apart and put back together" attraction.

I smiled slightly, then Mr. Fazbear walked out of the Kids cove. He turned to me and pulled out of what seemed to be a uniform. "This'll be your uniform for when you come here." He said, giving it to me. "You'll get your pay at the end of each week."

I took the uniform. "Thanks." I said. Mr. Fazbear turned to me. "Also, the power might go out in the night if you use too much. So try not to use too much." I turned to him.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"We use too much power in the day, so we don't want to waste a lot in the night." He responded.

"Seems legit." I responded. "Anyway, I'll go change for my job later.

Mr. Fazbear nodded. He leaned closer to me. "Go to the **Parts & Service** room. Nobody goes there, and there are only a few deactivated animatronics." He said.

I nodded. "Thanks, and see you later." I said, then walked off towards the Parts & Service room.

I walked in, closing the door behind me. I turned on the lights, only to be greeted by 4 broken, battered and deactivated animatronics in disrepair.

"Wow, what the hell happened to you guys." I said. I quickly changed into my uniform and grabbed my clothes. I turned off the light and closed the door as I walked out. I walked down a hallway, past four party rooms. I ended up in the office, a room with two vents on each side, and a table in the middle.

I went and sat down at the table, putting my backpack and clothes on the ground next to me. I picked up some sort of tablet which was left on the table; a security monitor.

"This will be a very boring job." I said to myself.


	2. First night

**Thank you for all the support, here is the second chapter!**

Slowly, the sounds of children and parents faded away. I knew I was alone when Mr. Fazbear said goodbye, and left the building, locking the doors behind him.

The clock turned **12:00**. I sighed and turned on the security tablet, when suddenly the office phone started to ring, giving me a jump.

I turned quickly and answered the call.

_Uh, hello? Hello, hello?_ "Hello?" I said, confused._ Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. _"Oh, are you? So…uh, what do I have to do?" I said, expecting a response.

_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. _"Hello? Did my question get through?" I asked, only for him to 'ignore' me and continue._ Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. _"Hello? Must be a recording…" I said, then let him continue. _Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety._

'Why is this guy talking about safety so much?" I muttered to myself. _They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?_

"Guess so."

_ -clears throat- But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you._

"Then what's the point of hiring a night guard?" I asked out-loud, only to remember that this was a recording.

_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. _

I raised my eyebrow slightly. Kinks? What the hell is he going on about now?

_Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right?_

"What's so lucky about that?"

_Uh, mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. _

"Oh, okay-wait, what? Repeat that please!" I suddenly wished this wasn't a recording.

_Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth._

"It better goddamn well be!" I slightly shouted.

_So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office._

"Then…just give them a night mode! It mustn't be that hard!"

_So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds._

"Oh, thank goodness." I sighed in relief.

_It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them._

"Oh, mother of god."

_-clears throat- Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution._

"And this one better work properly."

_You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved!_

"S-so, what does it do?" I muttered.

_You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

I sighed in utter relief. "But what would happen if the animatronics saw me without my mask on? Would they kill me? Capture me? Mutilate me? That is a question which I want answered." I asked out-loud, suddenly.

The Phone Guy, as usual, didn't hear me and continued. _Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot._

"Um…okay…whatever that means." I was frightened now.

_So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

The recording ended in static.

I sighed. I knew what this would be like now. My imminent death would be slow, painful, and hard to believe.

I quickly remembered that I hadn't looked through the security cameras yet. I quickly grabbed the security tablet and turned it on.

That's when I saw it.

Both Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica had disappeared from the show stage.

I quickly cycled through rooms, searching for the two animatronics. "This place is so haunted." I muttered, before seeing Toy Bonnie in Party room 3, with his guitar. "Thank god. You stay there, Bonnie." I said, before flicking through screens, looking for Toy Chica.

I eventually found her, in the main hall. But the image the camera gave terrified me. Her eyes and beak were gone, and she was staring right into the camera.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck." I cursed. I almost dropped the tablet, but I didn't, and just turned it off instead. "This place is SO screwed up. In so many ways."

I turned on the tablet again. This time, Toy Chica was gone. I quickly found her in Party room 4. Toy Bonnie was still in Party room 3. Toy Chica's head was tilted a bit, giving off a weird feeling. "Looks a bit cute." I said to myself.

I suddenly snapped out of the trance. "Jesus, no! Why would I think that she's cute!?" I turned to party room 4, only to see Toy Bonnie missing. I switched through different rooms, only to see Toy Bonnie entering the vent in Party room 2.

"Oh god." I said. I switched back to Party room 4, only to see Toy Chica gone. "No, no, no, no! NO!" I shouted, only to see Toy Chica in the left vent, and Toy Bonnie in the right vent.

"I'm trapped." I quickly turned to the prize corner, only to see the music box almost unwound. I quickly winded it up and then put down the tablet and put on the freddy fazbear mask.

I closed my eyes while I heard footsteps coming closer. Suddenly, I heard the clock chime. I heard kids cheering. I opened my eyes, only to see the clock say **6:00**.

"Oh, thank god." I said, then took my freddy fazbear mask off. I opened the tablet and checked the show stage. They were all back there.

I got up, off my seat and grabbed my bag and clothes. I walked out of the office and into the dining area. I saw Mr. Fazbear conversing with some other staff members, and I breathed heavily. Does Mr. Fazbear know about all the things happening at night?

I walked out the door and got into my car. I drove off, with the pizzeria behind me. _This place is haunted, and I have to work there for another 4 nights before I get my paycheck. This is screwed up. _

I headed back to my house, hoping for a long rest.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Nightmares

**Hi guys, after this chapter I won't be publishing for a while, because I'm going on a holiday until Sunday. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I will be writing the next chapter and beyond while on the holiday, ready to be published when I get back. Hope you guys enjoy, and thanks,**

**SilverHades**

I walked in through the front door. Mike was already awake, and was having an early breakfast. Koby was still asleep.

"Jeremy! You're back! How did the job go?" I heard fear in that last sentence. I took my backpack off and sat down next to Mike.

"It was fine. I'm going back tomorrow, and I'll get my pay check at the end of the week." I said.

"Thank goodness for that." I heard Mike mutter.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." He responded.

I stood up. "I need a rest. I'm going to go up and go to sleep." I said. I turned to Mike. "You know how to help Koby with breakfast and stuff?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah." He responded.

I turned and walked up the stairs, hearing Mike say "Have a good sleep!" I walked into the room and turned on the light. I saw that Koby was asleep, so I had to be quiet.

I put my backpack down next to my bed and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I unchanged out of my security clothes and had a shower.

After the shower, I got dressed into my casual clothes and got into bed, and turned out the lights.

I lay in my bed, exhausted by my job.

_This job is hell._ I thought. I fell asleep almost instantly after that thought.

_I open my eyes. I'm in the office._

_"How did I get here?" Was one of the very thoughts I was having. I stood up, forgetting the security tablet._

_**It's me.**_

_I walked down past the four party rooms, confused. I walk past the Parts & Service room, only to hear movement behind me._

_**It's me.**_

_I turn around, only to see a big, hulking, damaged Bonnie. It moves closer to me._

_**It's me.**_

_"P-please don't hurt me." I say, only for it to grab me by the hand. "Shut up, Endoskeleton. We can't let Freddy see you without a costume." It said, pulling me into Party room 1._

_**Is it me?**_

_I was forced onto the ground. I look at Bonnie. Suddenly, my view started to go crazy. The entire room faded, then was replaced with another, big dining hall._

_**I don't know if it's true.**_

_I suddenly saw two different freddies lunge at each other, only to be suspended in midair by a mysterious figure._

_**I didn't do it.**_

_I slowly walked backwards, away from the scene. _

_**Stop making me think it did it!**_

_I then bumped into a big, hulking Toy Freddy. "You've finally come to me!" He said, before lunging at me._

I woke up.

Koby was sitting next to me.

"Are you alright, big brother?" He said, worried.

"Y-yeah. Just a few nightmares, nothing I can handle." I responded.

This is going to be a looong week.


	4. Second night

I got up out of bed. "What's the time?" I asked Koby.

"About **11:00** **PM**." He responded. I looked at Koby. "Say that again?" I asked quietly.

"About **11:00 PM**." He repeated. "So I missed an entire day? I'm glad that I don't have school anymore, and I don't have any day jobs." I said. "How did the day go for you?"

"Spent most of my time with Mike." Koby responded. "Then I came up 10 minutes ago and saw you spazzing about, like you were possessed or something,"

I frowned. "Okay then..." I said. "I need to get ready for my next night guard job." I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me, grabbing my security uniform. I changed into the uniform and unlocked the door, walking out.

"Like my uniform?" I asked Koby. "Yeah, I love it, big brother!" Koby said.

I looked at. Koby, remembering something. "Why are you awake this late?" I asked him.

"Because you were asleep the entire day, I wanted to know what was happening. Although, I'm ready for bed now anyway!" He responded.

"Alright, the I'll put you to bed now." I said, as he got under his blankets.

I looked at him. "Sleep well." I said, before turning out the light. I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I walked down the stairs, quietly, because I knew Mike was asleep. I opened the front door with my key and walked out, locking it behind me.

I walked down to my car, unlocking it. I got in and started it up. I drove down my street, and headed for the pizzeria.

After about 30 minutes, I arrived at the accursed building. I got out of my car, locking it.

God, I hate this place. I thought. I walked through the main door, only to find Mr. Fazbear just leaving.

"Ah! Jeremy, you're here!" He said heartily. "Yeah, I'll be on night guard duty tonight." I responded.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." He said, before leaving and locking the doors behind him. I walked down to the office, sitting down. I opened my backpack and pulled out a flashlight. "Just to see things better in front of me." I muttered to myself.

I grabbed the tablet. The clock ticked **12:00**. "Oh, I have to remember about power, too. I saw I used a lot last time." I said to myself.

_Ah...hello, hello! _I nearly jumped. "You scared me, Phone guy." I muttered. _Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!_

"Thanks."

_Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room._

"Of course." I remembered my dream.

_Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly._ "Oh yeah, those new ones didn't totally try to kill me." I said sarcastically.

_Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever._

"It better work." I muttered to myself.

_Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. _

"Oh, so if he comes out I'm completely fucked." I cursed under my breath.

_If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. _

"Maybe not, then." I added.

_Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too._

"Oh, goody."

_One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box._

"Okay, so three things to repel the animatronics - the Freddy Mask, the Flashlight and the Music Box. Gotta remember that." I said.

_Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow._

"See ya."

I turned on the tablet and looked at the parts and service room, turning the lights on.

Then I saw that Bonnie was gone.

I flicked through all the cameras in fear. Then I saw it in the main hall.

It looked exactly the same way it did in my dream.

I remembered what Bonnie said to me in my dream: _Shut up, Endoskeleton. We can't let Freddy see you without a costume. _Was something warning me of what the old animatronics would do to me?

I shuddered at the thought, then changed to the show stage, only to see all of the animatronics still there.

"Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, please stay there." I said to the camera.

**It's me.**

Those word flashed through my eyesight for a second. "Jesus, what was that?" I shouted.

I ignored my scared emotion and continued scrolling through cameras. Bonnie was still in the main hall, and I moved to the prize corner, winding the music box up.

"Hello?"

I suddenly heard a child's voice ring out.

My heard missed a beat in fear of what that was.

I turned to the left vent camera, only to see a...boy in there. It took me about a minute to realise it was an animatronic.

I quickly turned to the show stage, only to see Toy Bonnie gone. "Oh no, where have you gone?" I turned to see him entering the right vent in party room 2. I turned and looked at the power level.

**38%**

"Shit!" I cursed. I turned and pressed the left vent light, only to see the boy animatronic staring at me. I quickly threw the Freddy mask on my head, hoping for it to go away.

I waited about a minute, and then pulled my mask off, only to see the boy gone. "Thank god!" I muttered. I turned on the tablet and went to the prize corner, winding the music box up. I turned to the right air vent, only to see Toy Bonnie in there.

I looked at the time. **5:48 AM**. "Please be quick." I said. I turned to the show stage, only to see it completely empty. "Oh, son of a-" I was cut off when suddenly, Toy Bonnie lunged at me. No! I thought. It flipped my chair over, and pinned me on the ground.

"I've got you!" It said, starting to squeeze my arms. I felt the clash of metal and flesh. "P-please, B-Bonnie, don't h-hurt me." I gasped for air.

"Too bad." It responded, squeezing harder. I felt my vision go blurry. Suddenly, I felt a burst of energy enter my body. The energy blew Toy Bonnie away from me, but then I suddenly blacked out from exhaustion.

I woke up. I was on the ground in the office. Toy Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. I quickly got up. "Where the hell did Toy Bonnie go?" I said to myself, confused. I ran over to my tablet, only to see a message written on paper stuck to the front.

_Under my protection._

_- Fifth child_

"What the hell?" I said, then looked at the time. **5:59 AM**.

"Who the hell is the 'fifth child'?" I said, confused. I took the message off the tablet and put it in my pocket. I turned it on, and saw that Toy Bonnie was back on the show stage.

"What the hell got you to go back there?" I wondered.

Suddenly, the clock ticked **6:00**, giving me a jump. "Thank god!" I grabbed my backpack and ran through the doorways and headed to the main exit.

I saw Mr. Fazbear walking towards the entrance, and I stopped to talk to him. "H-hi, Mr. Fazbear!" I said. "Hi, Jeremy, how was your night?" He responded.

"Oh, fine!" I lied. I moved closer to him. "Do you know anyone who's called the Fifth child?" I asked him.

He bit his lip slightly. "Uh, no, I don't know anyone called that!" He said, but I knew he was lying. "Alright, well, I will see you tomorrow!" I said, walking away.

I got in my car and started the engine quickly. I drove through the streets until I found myself at my home. I unlocked the door, only to find Mike having his early breakfast yet again.

"Hi, Jeremy! Glad you're back. Koby is in bed as usual." Mike said as he was eating his food. I walked over to the kitchen. "I'm going to eat a lot of food now, because I missed almost everything yesterday, and I'm really hungry." I said.

"Oh yes! You slept through yesterday." Mike said. I grabbed some food and sat down next to Mike, pulling out my laptop from my backpack.

"What're you doing on your laptop?" Mike asked me.

I turned on the laptop. "Searching something up relating to my work building." I responded.

Mike fake smiled. "Have fun." He said. It took about five minutes to start up, and then I opened google chrome.

"Now...let's find out more about this...fifth child. And if there are more." I muttered to myself.

I opened up Google, searching five words.

"Fifth child Freddy Fazbear's pizza."


End file.
